


alone together

by euphorickiri



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, conner is a soft boi, gar is a gay disaster, just a little bit of angst tho I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: gar was alone, and then he wasn't.set during 2x09 "atonement"
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Conner really didn’t understand what was happening, but what he did know for sure was that he never wanted this moment to stop. 
> 
> He didn’t want to stop being with Gar.

Gar couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He knew that Conner was superhuman - he punched a hole through a_ punching bag _ \- but this?

Conner’s hands moved at extremely fast speeds across the video game controller, his eyes focused on the game. Gar continued to watch him in awe, the other teen beating the level he could barely even reach with ease. Before they knew it, the boss was down and the game was officially over.

**YOU WIN!**

Conner smiled while Gar started sputtering, his eyes growing wider as he looked at the words in shock, running his hands through his hair. 

“T-That’s impossible!” Gar exclaimed, looking towards Conner, “I’ve never beaten that boss before, no one has!”

He giggled as Gar continued to sputter in shock sitting down next to him and still staring at the screen. 

“How did you do that?!” Gar asked, his eyes shining in admiration. 

Conner just looked at the other teen, his heart starting to beat faster as he tried to come up with an answer.

_ Is there something wrong with me? Am I still sick? Why is my heart beating so fast? _

“I don’t know,” Conner finally replied, “It’s like something just took over inside me and I knew how to beat him.”

Gar laughed in amazement, causing Conner’s heart to beat even faster than it was before.

“You’re amazing!” the green-haired hero exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Conner and shaking him as he continued to laugh.

Conner smiled even wider, wrapping an arm around Gar’s waist and laughing along with him.

_ I’ve never felt like this before, not even with Eve... _

_ What is this? _

Conner really didn’t understand what was happening, but what he did know for sure was that he never wanted this moment to stop. 

He didn’t want to stop being with Gar.

Conner’s eyes went wide at that thought, looking at the other teen who was giving him a questioning gaze.

Gar was good.

Conner felt safe with him.

He felt, happy? Was that the right word?

Even when he was with Eve and Krypto, they were on the run. They couldn’t trust anyone.

Conner didn’t even trust Eve at the time.

But he knew he could trust Gar.

Gar was good.

“Conner? Are you-”

Before he knew what he was doing, Conner raised free hand, resting it on Gar’s face. He froze, his face heating up as Conner stroked his face tenderly.

“You have a really nice face,” he commented without hesitation.

Gar’s jaw dropped as the bluntness of Conner’s comment, his brain still trying to process what was happening.

“I think you’re doing something to me,” Conner continued, staring deeper into Gar’s eyes. “I’ve _ never _felt whatever I’m feeling before and my heart keeps racing when I’m around you.”

Gar felt like his face was on fire. If Conner said anything else the shapeshifter was convinced his head would explode.

Gar slowly unwrapped his arm from Conner’s shoulder, raising both of his hands to grab onto the other teen’s hand before pulling it away from his face.

Conner’s arm didn’t move from Gar’s waist, however, making it hard for Gar to organize his thoughts.

_ How do you explain to someone with the same mental capacity of a 2-year old the concept of having a crush? _

Gar would rather go against Trigon again to avoid this conversation. He could barely understand his own feelings.

He knew he was far from straight the moment Kory asked him about Rachel on the train.

His thoughts were confirmed when they met Jason.

Gar’s crush on him only lasted a couple of days, but it was enough proof for himself that he would never want a girlfriend. 

He didn’t even think he would have time for dating considering everything that was happening with the titans, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

But then Conner came in.

It was so quiet in the tower, and the other teen brought so much more life into it. Krypto was good company when Conner was asleep, but there’s only so much conversation you can have with a dog before you drive yourself insane. 

Conner was clumsy, oblivious and dorky, which is what makes him a not just a good person, but a good hero.

A _ genuine _hero.

He wants to help people, defend those who can’t defend themselves. Just like the titans do.

He was innocent.

There are certain things he knows and certain things he doesn’t, but Gar wants to help him learn.

He wants to help him be better than the rest of them.

Gar didn’t mean to catch feelings, it just happened. He thought his crush would fade away just like it did with Jason, but this was different.

It just grew.

So now, not only did he have to confess how he felt, but he also had to explain to Conner that he felt that same way.

Sometimes Gar really questioned how this is his life. 

“So, um, that was a lot to unpack,” Gar finally said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Conner tilted his head to the side, confusion shining in his eyes. Gar rubbed his hands over his face, trying to think of the right way to put his thoughts into words.

“Okay, I’m going to try and put this in the simplest way possible,” Gar said, taking a deep breath. “Ilikeyouandyoulikeme.”

Conner just looked even more confused while Gar turned into a blushing mess, groaning in annoyance and covering his face in shame.

“Was that a different language?” Conner questioned, causing Gar to groan even louder as he drowned even further into embarrassment. 

_ Fuck it. _

Gar sat up straight, looking Conner directly in the eyes. Before he could rationally think about what he was about to do, he quickly leaned in before giving Conner a kiss on the cheek.

The alien’s eyes went wide as Gar pulled away, reaching his hand up to touch where Gar kissed him.

That was _ not _the same as the kiss Eve gave him on his forehead before she left.

Gar turned away from him, covering his face as the tips of his ears turned red. Neither one of them said anything for awhile, the only sounds coming from the fireplace behind them. The green hair teened groaned once again before taking his hands away from his face.

“I don’t know why I did that,” Gar sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration. “I guess actions speak louder than words? I probably just confused you even more damn it! I’m sorry if I freaked you out I just-”

Conner wrapped both of his arms around Gar, cutting him off and pulling the other teen close before kissing him properly. Gar’s eyes went wide with shock as Conner pulled away, looking down at him with a shy smile.

“Did I do it right?”

Gar wrapped his arms around Conner’s shoulders before kissing him back, pulling himself onto the taller teen’s lap. Gar ran his hands through Conner’s hair as he was pulled even closer, gasping when Conner deepened the kiss. They eventually pulled away from each other, their faces flushed. 

“Yeah, you definitely did it right,” Gar answered, laughing when Conner’s smile widened in victory.

They sat in silence for awhile, just looking at each other.

“So, what does this make us? Really close friends?” Conner questioned.

Gar snorted, a small blush appearing on his face. “Not really. This could mean that we start dating I guess? Like I would be your boyfriend and vice versa. I honestly don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before. But we don’t have to rush anything, we can go slow.”

Conner frowned, looking away from the other boy. He unwrapped his arms from Gar, crossing his arms. The green-haired teen gave Conner a look of confusion before moving off of his lap, sitting next to him again.

“Are you sure you would want to do that? Be that close with me?” Conner asked, looking at the other teen seriously. 

“Of course I would,” Gar replied without hesitation. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Conner let out a frustrated sigh, looking towards where Krypto was sitting, remembering how the two of them got to where they are now in the first place. 

“Look, the guy who made me, he’s not a nice guy,” Conner explained, clenching his fists in anger. “I have this, other side. I’m scared that I might do something bad, and I don’t want you near me if I do.”

Gar didn’t say anything.

Conner tried to suppress his sadness, but he knew it was for the best. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

If that meant he had to stay away-

“I bit someone.” 

Conner turned to face the other boy, but Gar refused to meet his eyes. The green-haired teen had his knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his knees.

“I don’t understand,” Conner replied, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean-”

“I _ killed _someone,” Gar choked out, finally pulling his head up.

Conner was shocked to see tears streaming down the other boy’s face. 

“Gar-”

“I’ve never bitten someone before, _ never _. But I was just so angry, and I lost control of the tiger,” Gar confessed, his voice breaking. “I still have nightmares about it to this day. I didn’t think I was ever capable of doing something like that, but here we are!”

He let out a sarcastic laugh, trembling as more tears flowed down his face. Conner’s heart broke as Gar turned to face him, a haunted look in his eyes. 

  
  


“I hear you, but everybody does,” Gar said softly. “No one is fully good or bad. We try to be good, but sometimes, the bad things just happen.”

They sat in silence once again. 

Gar tried to pull himself together as Conner just stared at him, the look on his face unreadable. The green-haired teen took a shaky breath, the knuckles of his hands turning white from gripping the ledge of the fireplace. 

Flashes of that day started coming back, causing Gar to shake even more than he already was.

The cage.

The _ screams _.

The blood. 

Conner rested a hand on Gar’s knee, grounding him back into reality. 

“You’re good Gar,” Conner assured. “You wouldn’t kill someone just because you want to. You’re good, like Superman.”

_ You’re good _

Gar gave him a small smile, wiping the tears off of his face. “Yeah, like Superman.”

Conner pulled the other teen close to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. Gar’s face went red for the 1000th time that night as Conner just smiled at him.

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Conner stated. “I don’t know exactly what I’m feeling, but I do know I don’t want it to stop.”

Gar was convinced his face would stay red forever at this point. He doesn’t think he’ll ever fully adjust to the alien’s blunt responses.

“Then yeah, boyfriends it is,” Gar replied, letting out a laugh.

Krypto barked, wagging his tail and he trotted towards the newly formed couple, laying down in front of their feet. 

Gar snuggled into the crook of Conner’s neck, his arms wrapping around the taller teen’s waist. Conner ran his hand through Gar’s hair, causing the titan to let out a purr. He groaned in embarrassment but didn’t stop the other boy as he continued petting his hair.

He felt at peace.

He felt _ safe _.

They were safe with each other. 

Gar didn’t know what was going to happen with the titans, but as long as he had Conner, he knew they could get through it.

_ “Keep the faith Gar.” _

They had to. 

“Hey Gar?”

“Hm?”

“What’s a tiger?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long but I tried my best :')


End file.
